danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Israel’s omniscient ears בסיס האזנה אורים
אורים בחבל ארץ הנגב thumbthumbהמקור Israel’s omniscient ears Israel’s Urim base in the Negev desert is among the most important and powerful intelligence gathering sites in the world. Yet, until now, its eavesdropping has gone entirely unmentioned by Nicky Hager Israel’s most important intelligence-gathering installation is only a 30km drive into the Negev desert from Beersheba prison – where those taking part in the Gaza aid flotilla were briefly detained this June. The base, hidden until now, has rows of satellite dishes that covertly intercept phone calls, emails and other communications from the Middle East, Europe, Africa and Asia. Its antennas monitor shipping and would have spied on the aid ships in the days before they were seized. Israel’s powerful position in the Middle East is often associated with its armed forces, nuclear weapons arsenal or covert (Mossad) operatives. But just as important is its intelligence gathering – monitoring governments, international organisations, foreign companies, political organisations and individuals. Most of this happens at the installation in the Negev a couple of kilometres to the north of the kibbutz of Urim. Our sources, close to Israeli intelligence, know the base first-hand. They describe lines of satellite dishes of different sizes, and barracks and operations buildings on both sides of the road (the 2333) that leads to the base. High security gates, fences and dogs protect the facility. As you can see on the internet, the satellite images of the base are quite clear. A practised eye easily discerns the signs of an electronic surveillance base. A large circle in the farmland shows the site of a direction-finding antenna (HF/DF) for monitoring shipping. The Urim base was established decades ago to monitor Intelsat satellites that relay phone calls between countries. It expanded to cover maritime communications (Inmarsat), then rapidly targeted ever more numerous regional satellites. As such, says intelligence specialist Duncan Campbell, it is “akin to the UK-USA pact’s Echelon satellite interception ground stations”. The Echelon system is a network of interception stations around the world, set up in 1996 by the US, Britain, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. Satellite phones used by the Gaza-bound aid ships were easy targets for this hi-tech equipment. The station is on the NW of Urim (in Hebrew אוּרִים, “lights”), at lat. 31°18’34"N, long. 34°32’35"E (see on Google Maps). Our Israeli sources described how the computers are “programmed to detect words and phone numbers of interest” from intercepted phone calls, emails etc, then transferred to Unit 8200 – the headquarters of Israeli signals intelligence – in the city of Herzliya, north of Tel Aviv. There they are translated and passed on to other agencies, including the army and Mossad. Unit 8200 and its counterparts – the British Government Communications Headquarters (GCHQ) and the American National Security Agency (NSA) – are less famous than their foreign intelligence and special operations agencies (MI6, the CIA and Mossad). Yet the signals agencies are far bigger. The Urim base targets many nations, friend and foe. A former analyst at Unit 8200, a military service conscript, said she worked full time translating intercepted calls and emails from English and French into Hebrew. It was “interesting” work, studying routine communications to find the nuggets. Her section listened mostly to “diplomatic traffic and other off-shore international signals”. They also searched public internet sites. The Urim base, said our sources, is the centre of a spying network that taps undersea cables (notably Mediterranean cables linking Israel to Europe via Sicily) and has covert listening posts in Israeli embassy buildings abroad. Unit 8200, which is officially part of the Israeli army, also has secret monitoring units within the Palestinian territories and uses Gulfstream jets fitted out as signals intelligence aircraft. Excluding television satellites, most satellites, in an arc stretching from the Indian Ocean to the Atlantic, are probable targets: European, Arab, Russian and Asian, as well as the Intelsat and Inmarsat satellites. Images of the base show 30 listening antennas, making Urim one of the largest signals intelligence bases in the world. The only comparable-sized station is a US facility at Menwith Hill in Yorkshire, UK. Other stations have been known about since the 1980s. There is a large NSA base near the German city of Bad Aibling, and another US base on the Indian Ocean island of Diego Garcia, just northwest of an airbase with a runway full of B-52 bombers. The main UK base, at Morwenstow, Cornwall, can be spotted through its 20 listening antennas above the cliffs. France has its own network, known as Frenchelon, under the General Directorate for External Security (DGSE), which includes several bases in France and its overseas territories. But unlike these, Israel’s spy facility at Urim remained invisible for decades תרגום אוטומטי אורים של ישראל בבסיס בנגב היא בין המודיעין החשובים ורבי עוצמה איסוף אתרים בעולם. עם זאת, עד עכשיו, ציתות שלו נעלם לחלוטין מוזכרות מאת הגר ניקי החשוב ביותר של ישראל ההתקנה איסוף המודיעין הוא רק 30 ק"מ נסיעה למדבר הנגב מכלא באר שבע - שם אלה הנוטלים חלק שייטת הסיוע בעזה נעצרו לרגע זה יוני. הבסיס, חבוי עד עכשיו, יש שורות של צלחות לוויין, כי בסתר ליירט שיחות טלפון, דואר אלקטרוני ואמצעי תקשורת אחרים מן המזרח התיכון, אירופה, אפריקה ואסיה. האנטנות שלה לפקח על הספנות היה ריגל על ספינות סיוע בימים שלפני שהם נתפסו. העמדה החזקה של ישראל במזרח התיכון קשורה לעיתים קרובות עם הכוחות המזוינים שלה, ארסנל נשק גרעיני או סמויה (המוסד) פעילים. אבל בדיוק כפי שחשוב הוא איסוף המודיעין שלה - ממשלות ניטור, ארגונים בינלאומיים, חברות זרות, ארגונים פוליטיים ואנשים פרטיים. רוב זה קורה ב ההתקנה בנגב כמה קילומטרים מצפון לקיבוץ של אורים. המקורות שלנו, סמוך למודיעין הישראלי, יודע את ידו הבסיס הראשון. הם מתארים את קווי צלחות לווין בגדלים שונים, וכן הצריפים והמבנים פעולות משני צידי הכביש (2333) שמובילה לבסיס. שערי אבטחה גבוהה, גדרות וכלבים להגן על המתקן. כמו שאתם יכולים לראות באינטרנט, תמונות לווין של בסיס ברורות למדי. עין מיומנת מגלה בקלות את סימני בסיס מעקב אלקטרוני. מעגל גדול של שטחים חקלאיים מראה את האתר של האנטנה למציאת כיוון (HF / DF) לניטור משלוח. בבסיס אורים הוקמה לפני עשרות שנים כדי לפקח על לוויינים Intelsat, כי שיחות הטלפון ממסר בין שתי המדינות. הוא הרחיב את הכיסוי התקשורת הימית (Inmarsat), ואז ממוקד במהירות פעם לוויינים האזורי רבות יותר. לפיכך, אומר מומחה מודיעין דנקן קמפבל, זה "דומה הדרג ברית של בריטניה, ארה"ב ליירט לווין תחנות הקרקע". מערכת אשלון היא רשת של תחנות יירוט ברחבי העולם, הקים בשנת 1996 על ידי ארה"ב, בריטניה, קנדה, אוסטרליה וניו זילנד. טלפונים לוויין המשמש את ספינות סיוע לעזה, חייב היו מטרות קלות עבור ציוד זה היי טק. התחנה נמצאת על NW של אורים (ב עברית אוּרִים, "אורות"), על רוחב. 31 ° 18'34 "N, זמן רב. 34 ° 32'35" E (ראו ב-Google Maps). מקורות ישראליים שלנו תיאר כיצד המחשבים "מתוכנתים לזהות מילים ומספרי טלפון של עניין" מ ליירט שיחות טלפון, דואר אלקטרוני וכו ', ואז הועברה יחידה 8200 - המפקדה של המודיעין הישראלי אותות - העיר של הרצליה, צפונית לתל אביב . הנה הם בתרגום עבר על סוכנויות אחרות, כולל הצבא ואת המוסד. יחידה 8200 ו עמיתיהם שלו - ממשלת בריטניה תקשורת במטה (GCHQ) ואת הלאומית האמריקנית לביטחון הסוכנות (NSA) - ידועים פחות מודיעין זרים שלהם מיוחדת פעולות סוכנויות (MI6, ה-CIA והמוסד). עם זאת, סוכנויות אותות הרבה יותר גדול. בבסיס אורים מטרות עמים רבים, ידיד לאויב. אנליסט לשעבר ב 8200 יחידות, שירות צבאי סדיר, אמרה כי היא עבדה במשרה מלאה לתרגום ליירט שיחות מיילים באנגלית וצרפתית לתוך עברית. זה היה "עבודה מעניינת", לומד תקשורת שגרתית למצוא את nuggets. סעיף שלה האזין בעיקר כדי "תנועה דיפלומטיים אחרים מחוץ לחוף אותות הבינלאומי". הם גם חיפשו אתרי אינטרנט ציבוריים. בבסיס אורים, אמר למקורות שלנו, הוא מרכז של רשת ריגול כי הברזים כבלים תת (בעיקר כבלים התיכון המקשר את ישראל לאירופה דרך סיציליה) ויש ההודעות האזנה סמויה בבניינים בשגרירות ישראל בחו"ל. יחידה 8200, שבו הוא חלק רשמי של הצבא הישראלי, יש גם יחידות ניטור סוד בתוך השטחים הפלסטיניים ומשתמש מטוסי גאלפסטרים מצויד כמו מטוסי מודיעין אותות. לא כולל לוויינים בטלוויזיה, רוב הלוויינים, על מתיחת הקשת מן האוקיאנוס ההודי ועד האוקיאנוס האטלנטי, הם מטרות סבירות: אירופה, ערבי, רוסי אסיה, כמו גם את Intelsat ו לוויינים Inmarsat. תמונות של המופע בסיס אנטנות 30 מקשיב, עושה אורים אחד הבסיסים אותות הגדול המודיעין בעולם. התחנה היחידה להשוות בגודל הוא מתקן בארה"ב ב Menwith היל ביורקשייר, אנגליה. תחנות אחרות כבר ידוע על מאז 1980. יש בסיס גדול NSA ליד העיר הגרמנית באד Aibling, ועוד הבסיס האמריקני באי שבאוקיינוס ההודי של דייגו גרסייה, פשוט מערב של בסיס חיל האוויר עם המסלול מלא של B-52 מחבלים. הבסיס המרכזי בבריטניה, ב Morwenstow, קורנוול, ניתן הבחין מבעד שלה 20 האזנה אנטנות מעל הצוקים. בצרפת יש רשת משלה, המכונה Frenchelon, תחת אגף כללי עבור אבטחה חיצוניים (DGSE), הכוללת כמה בסיסים בצרפת שטחים מעבר לים. אבל שלא כמו אלה, מתקן הריגול של ישראל ב אורים נותר סמוי במשך עשרות שניםListen Read phonetically Dictionary - View detailed dictionaryGoogle Translate for my:SearchesVideosEmailPhoneChatBusinessAbout Google TranslateTurn off instant translationPrivacyHelp ©2010Business ToolsAbout Google TranslateBlogShare your storyPrivacyHelp קטגוריה:מדינת ישראל